This invention relates to intank fuel pump systems and more particularly to noise reduction means for intank fuel pump systems.
Some prior art fuel systems have suggested that the intank fuel pump be encased in a foam material to reduce noise radiation therefrom. Other prior art systems have suggested an elastomeric passage coupling for the pump discharge. These systems have not been entirely effective in isolating the fuel pump or the fuel line from the fuel tank and therefore vibratory energy is transmitted to the system structure on which the fuel tank is mounted.